Bad Girl Shenanigans On Another Planet
by MTL17
Summary: What if Jemma wasn't stranded alone on that alien planet at the end of season 2/beginning of season 3?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

She could do this. She could totally do this. After everything she had been through over the last few days this should be easy. Hell, after what she had gone through in her life this should be easy. After all, this was just finally telling the girl she loved, or at least really, really liked, that she liked her. Loved her. No, it was maybe, probably, definitely true, but loved would be coming on too strong. Liked was fine, or better yet she could confess to a crush, because until the other girl actually knew about it, that's all it technically was. Just a crush she was too cowardly to act upon. But not anymore.

*

"Hey Jemma, can I talk to you for a second."

Turning to see her friend Jemma smiled, "Of course Skye."

"Erm, actually it's Daisy now." Daisy softly corrected, and then when Jemma gave her a look she added, "I've decided to embrace my heritage."

"The one your parents left you?" Jemma frowned, quickly adding, "I'm so sorry Skye, I mean Daisy, that just came out. I didn't mean it. It's just-"

"Weird, I know." Daisy admitted, "But... I just searched for them for so long, and now... I can't have a relationship with either of them, so this seemed the only way to keep them with me. Or at least my Dad."

Jemma nodded, "Because he saved you."

"Exactly." Daisy nodded, then after a beat added, "It's still weird, isn't it?"

"Hey, you don't need to justify everything to me." Jemma smiled softly, "I'm your friend. I'll always support you. No matter what."

"Yeah, about that..." Daisy began, before realising to her horror that she'd completely forgotten the speech she rehearsed, "Like I said, I wanna talk to you about something."

Jemma waited for a few seconds for her friend to continue, then when she didn't she gently pushed, "About what?"

"I, erm... I..." Daisy mumbled for about a minute.

"It's okay, Daisy. Can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Jemma asked softly.

Daisy did know, and that was why this was so hard. Jemma Simmons was the perfect best friend, the kind she had always wished for but until she joined SHIELD never had. Someone kind, loving, caring. Someone who was always there for her when she needed to talk, but gave her space when she needed it. Someone who knew everything about her. Or almost everything. Because there was one very significant thing Jemma didn't know, something Daisy had been keeping to herself and she didn't think she could keep it in any more, but once it was out there that would be it. There would be no going back, and one way or the other she would ultimately lose this perfect best friend.

Desperately hoping it would be worth it Daisy opened her mouth and tried her best to speak from the heart, "Jemma... I, I... WHAT THE-"

Before Daisy could even finish swearing in shock the large black rock they had been standing next to turned into a liquid form, broke free of the containment box SHIELD had been keeping it in and swallowed herself and Jemma. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen/experienced and she had seen and experienced some bizarre things over the past few years. She hadn't even had the chance to use her powers or ran away before being covered in the unpleasant liquid. No, that was true for the latter, but possibly not the former, Daisy briefly cursing herself for not saving herself and Jemma when she had the chance.

Then all of a sudden the weird alien device spat them out, but not where they had just been, but in some kind of desert. Which didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was saving Jemma, Daisy desperately scrambling to try and catch her falling friend, only to once again fail her. Again there wasn't much she could of done, but Daisy couldn't help think she could of done something as they crashed down onto the sand. For better or for worse they ended up falling down a sand dune, which meant more falling, but at least the force of the descent was slowed down so while their ultimate landing was painful it was not fatal.

They both lay there for several long minutes gasping for breath, then Daisy cautiously opened her eyes to look up at the sky. It was a clear night so she saw stars, although they didn't look quite right to her. Particularly the part where there were TWO freaking moons! Sitting up with a fright Daisy looked around frantically, then back of the sky and to see she wasn't mistaken before looking at Jemma, who seemed even more terrified then she was. Wanting to be strong for her friend Daisy then did her best to calm herself, remembering everything May had taught her about controlling her breathing and taking at least five seconds to think before saying anything.

It didn't really help, Daisy exclaiming angrily to no one in particular, "Where the fuck are we?"

"I, I don't know." Jemma replied timidly as she looked around at their surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

After a few minutes of understandably freaking out Jemma did her best to clear her head and think rationally. The mysterious alien rock had clearly been a portal, and the room it was in was under 24-hour surveillance so it was all but a guarantee that the others now knew what was happening and trying to do something about it. Which she was sure to tell Skye, or Daisy as she was now going by. Also the easiest way to be found was to stay in the same place, especially in this case. Which she also told... Daisy. Over and over again. So they waited. And waited, and waited, and waited, until even Jemma was feeling agitated.

Of course the other girl got there long before her, once again whining, "How long has it been?"

"Oh, about five minutes since you last asked!" Jemma snapped, before saying, "I'm sorry Skye, I mean Daisy, I'm just a little-"

"On edge? Yeah, I get that." Daisy said grimly.

"I was going to say frightened." Jemma admitted after a brief pause.

"Hey." Daisy said loudly, softening her voice as she moved closer to where Jemma was sitting, "Hey, I won't let anything happened to you. I promise."

"That's sweet." Jemma smiled softly, "But you can't make that promise."

"I can." Daisy vowed forcefully.

"Skye." Jemma said softly, "We have no idea where we are, except another planet. We have no idea what could be lurking behind every corner, or if there's anything we can eat or drink, or even if the air and gravity are sustainable for more than a few hours."

"I don't care." Daisy promised forcefully, taking Jemma's hand, "I, I... I don't know how, I admit that, but somehow I will keep you safe. I promise."

For a moment the two women stared at each other, then Jemma cleared her throat, prompting Skye to awkwardly let go of her hand, which threw Jemma off for a moment, but she quickly recovered, "Yes... well, I... erm, water. If we are going to survive we need to find water. The human body can survive without food for weeks, but only survive for a few days without water."

"I know." Daisy said, "But aren't you the one who said we had to remain in the same place so the others could find us. Like, half a dozen times."

"I did." Jemma admitted, "But at this rate all they'll find is our dead bodies."

"Good." Daisy said, jumping up and stretching before quickly adding, "I mean about the leaving thing, not... not, the other thing. I just mean I was getting a bit antsy, and-"

"It's okay Skye, I know what you mean." Jemma smiled as she got up, before closing her eyes and cursing, "Dammit, I meant, Daisy. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's okay, we're kind of in a traumatic situation here." Daisy smiled, before looking around, "So which way should we go?"

"Well..." Jemma started reluctantly, "We might stand a better chance if we split up-"

"No way Jose!" Daisy quickly exclaimed, "Like you said, we have no idea what's out there, and I'm the only one with powers, so I'm not leaving your side. Ever."

"Daisy, I-" Jemma began.

"No buts Jemma!" Daisy insisted, "Nothing you say will get me to leave."

"I think you're right." Jemma said very quickly, then adding a little slower, "I was going to say, we might stand a better chance if we split up, but as we have no idea what's out there I'd rather stay with you."

"Oh." Daisy murmured, feeling foolish, "So... which way should we go?"

"Oh, right." Jemma blushed, also feeling foolish, "I don't really know. The constellation is completely different here. Or at least it looks like it. So all we can do is pick a direction and hope for the best."

"Okay." Daisy nodded, and then wanting to make sure Jemma didn't take on the burden of making a possibly deadly mistake pointed in a random direction and offered, "How about that way?"

Jemma shrugged, "It's as good as any."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

The next 24 hours were spent mostly walking. At first they tried to talk to each other to keep their spirits up, and Jemma used her phone to document the extraordinary things she could see, but as they continue to find nothing but miles of sand and rock Jemma suggested they conserve their energy. So they walked until they could walk no more sleeping in shifts and cuddling the other for warmth, and comfort. That cuddling was a bit torturous for Daisy, but definitely something that they both needed. Besides, Jemma initiated it without words, so she couldn't turn it down. Thankfully their phones made it easy to know when to sleep, and for how long, and it wasn't particularly hot because there was no sun, although that going wasn't helping them keep their spirits up.

Shortly after their rest they started talking again, Jemma pointing out that it was becoming increasingly unlikely they would find water and as deliriousness was threatening to kick in it became more important to hang onto at least some resemblance of sanity. So they talked, at first about trivial things, but as the hours ticked by they ended up sharing more than ever with each other. Under much different circumstances It would have been quite nice. But it wasn't, and that was obviously getting to them both, especially as they could see how dehydration was affecting each other, making them look pale and weak. Which was breaking Daisy's heart.

Suddenly Jemma fell to her knees and Daisy cried out, "Jemma!"

"I'm fine." Jemma lied automatically, and then when Daisy gave her a look she sighed, "Okay, I'm not fine. But I can keep going. I swear."

Daisy bit her lip, "Do, do you maybe want to rest for a while?"

"We've rested enough." Jemma said solemnly, before unnecessarily reminding her friend, "This is it. Either we find water today, or..."

"I know." Daisy admitted sadly, "But you could rest for a little while as I scout ahead, or... I... I, I could carry you?"

"No, let's just keep going." Jemma tried to stand up, only to nearly topple over, "Whoa."

Luckily Daisy was there to stop her from falling over, Jemma leaning against her as the Inhuman insisted, "At least lean on me."

"Fine." Jemma sighed in annoyance.

They then awkwardly walked up the next big sand dune, which had to be like the millionth, and like the biggest one. Or maybe it just felt that way because they were going so slow. It was then that Daisy realised this really was it. They might not even make it over the next sand dune. Or at least Jemma wouldn't. Hell, the only reason Daisy wasn't in a similar state was that she spent the better half of two years in intensive training so she could be an Agent of SHIELD, and her endurance would only keep her going for so long. So the question was now did she want to make a death bed confession, or take her feelings about Jemma to the grave?

Against her better judgement Daisy began, "Jemma, I need to tell you something."

"Shhhh, save your strength." Jemma croaked weakly.

"It's kind of important." Daisy insisted, "It's kind of a death bed confessions thing."

There was a pause and then Jemma croaked, "Okay, go ahead."

Part of Daisy had been hoping that Jemma would reassure her things weren't that bad yet, even if it was a lie, and while it was sobering to have her fears confirmed just how bad the situation was ironically Daisy found herself most afraid of rejection as she softly gulped and started to admit, "Well, I just... I didn't want to die without telling you-"

"Water!" Jemma croaked.

"What?" Daisy frowned.

"WATER!" Jemma exclaimed, trying to jerk forward and almost falling on her face again.

Daisy thankfully stop that from happening, again, and then she focused on what was ahead of them, and yes, at the bottom of the latest valley there was a large pond, or perhaps small lake, of what looked like water. If Jemma hadn't spotted it first Daisy would have sworn it was a mirage or something. As Jemma had spotted it Daisy through her friend over her shoulder, ignored the gently flailing scientist's protests and used what little strength she had left to run to that water as fast as she could. She then gently dropped Jemma down in front of it before kneeling down beside her and diving her head down towards the water.

"Wait!" Jemma cried out, before quickly explaining, "It could be contaminated."

"If it is we're dead anyway." Daisy whined.

"No, I am." Jemma corrected weakly, "You've got the strength to keep going, so I should be the one to test it. And, and if it kills me, promise me that you keep going? That you'll find a way to survive? That you won't waste time and energy trying to bury me and you'll just go?"

There was a brief pause as Daisy just glared at her friend, before defiantly taking a handful of the liquid in front of her and drinking it. Jemma clearly tried to croak no, but lost her voice, and then the two Agents of SHIELD waited for a few long seconds to see if anything would happen. Then Daisy started eagerly scooping up the water and drinking it, because yes, it did taste like water, and caused no initially noticeable side effects. Because of this Jemma cautiously joined her and the next thing Daisy was really aware of was both of them in the water, splashing each other and laughing like little girls. Then a look of horror suddenly crossed Jemma's face, and before Daisy could ask her what was wrong she was pulled under.

"JEMMA! NO!" Daisy exclaimed, before diving underneath the water and desperately trying to save her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Daisy had never been more grateful for being trained by Melinda May. Well, Grant Ward too, and she hated to feel grateful towards him right now, but she did, because they had both advised her to have a weapon on her at all times. Agent May might not need a knife, but even she would have probably been grateful for one if she was in this situation right now. That situation? Underwater staring at a alien monster with a tentacle wrapped around the neck of the person she loved. It was a sight which caused her to freeze for a few long seconds, before Daisy sprang into action and stabbed the creature right in it's stupid tentacle.

There was a piercing sound which might have been a scream of pain, which luckily came from the creature, and then it let go of Jemma, allowing Daisy to grab her and started heading towards the surface. She was dully aware of tentacles following them, but despite how tired they were their survival instincts kicked in, just about allowing them to get to the surface. Once there they were attacked, but with a combination of the knife and Daisy's powers they were able to fight off the creature and get to shore. They then fell into each other's arms and just held each other for a bit while they cried, both at nearly losing each other and their own lives, and just from this place.

Then Jemma softly whimpered into Daisy's ear, "What were you going to say?"

"What?" Daisy asked automatically, which was really stupid, because they both knew what Jemma meant.

"Your death bed confession." Jemma unnecessarily reminded her, "You know, the really important thing you needed to tell me."

"Oh yeah, that..." Daisy said awkwardly, "Don't worry about that."

"Skye!" Jemma warned.

"What? The whole purpose of a death bed confession is you don't have to live with the consequences of telling secrets." Daisy pointed out.

"We are not out of the woods yet." Jemma reminded her friend firmly, "And now you realise you have to tell me, right?"

"I know." Daisy sighed, "Can we at least move further away from the water? I don't want to be eaten while trying to have a heart to heart."

"Fine." Jemma conceded, and then after they moved gently pushed, "So?"

"I'm, I'm just trying to find the right words." Daisy said softly, suddenly wishing they were closer to the water so she could be interrupted, "Do you know the best thing about SHIELD?"

"That we protect people?" Jemma frowned.

"You." Daisy corrected softly, "The best thing about SHIELD, is you. Since the beginning you've been there for me, and you were just so welcoming. It meant a lot. And you've done nothing but protect me, defend me, and just... helped me, since I joined. I've... I've never really had a close female friend before, at least like this... but, maybe it's just wishful thinking, but sometimes it feels like it could be more. And I know, I know we couldn't be more different, but I couldn't imagine life without you. And just because we're different, doesn't mean we don't understand each other. In fact sometimes it feels like we understand each other without speaking. I just, I just feel so connected to you Jemma. And you're so, so smart, and funny, and amazing, and I just... I just... I, I love you... I'm in love with you."

The entire time Daisy was rambling Jemma stared at her with a hard to read expression on her face which made Daisy increasingly nervous, and she always back down several times, but it felt like if she didn't get this out now she never would. So ignoring the voice in her head screaming at her to stop she just kept going until she finally said the words which really mattered, and then she just fell silent and stared at Jemma. God, that silence was deafening and terrifying, as there didn't seem to be a single decibel for miles, and the longer it lasted the more it felt like Daisy had miscalculated and Jemma would never forgive her for this. And why would she? A love confession to her female friend when they were stranded on another planet struggling to survive? What the hell was she thinking?

Just before Daisy could start apologising, and desperately trying to take it back, Jemma's face softened and she croaked, "Oh thank God."

With that Jemma grabbed hold of Daisy's face and pulled it forwards while pushing her own forwards, meaning their lips crashed into each other. Daisy was so shocked by this reaction that she initially didn't kiss back, but luckily after a few long seconds her body switched into autopilot even while her mind and soul were paralysed with joy. Because Jemma Simmons was kissing her! Kissing her! And after what was supposed to be a death bed confession of love. Meaning that it wasn't tragically one-sided and Jemma really did feel the same way. Right? It was hard to imagine any other reason for this kiss, although it was hard to think anything when her dream girl was kissing her.

After who knows how long Jemma broke the kiss, gently stroked Daisy's face and confessed, "I love you too. So, so much. Oh Daisy, it's what I wanted to tell you just before we got dragged to this awful place."

"Me too." Daisy beamed tearfully, Jemma returning that wide smile before they kissed again.

That kiss lasted even longer than the first, and was only broken with a gasp from Jemma after Daisy started getting a little handsy, "Here? Really?"

"Why not?" Daisy questioned, before reluctantly pointing out, "There's no guarantee were getting out of this, Jem. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I can't. But even if we did have a way to get off of this rock or something, I still wouldn't want to wait another minute to do this. So please Jem, let me? I need you so bad."

Jemma gulped, before admitting, "I need you too, but... oh God, I don't know how. I've never, you know... with a girl."

"What? All that time in college collecting PHDs and the great Jemma Simmons never actually experimented in college?" Daisy couldn't resist teasing, before quickly adding, "Well that's okay, because I did. Well, I never actually went to college. Way too expensive, you know? But I screwed a lot of college girls, and I've pretty much been thinking about this since the beginning, so don't worry. I'll take care of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Jemma nervously glanced round and opened her mouth to reiterate that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas, but before she could get a word out Daisy pressed her lips against hers and Jemma found herself once again melting into the kiss. She couldn't help it. She had just wanted that for so long she just couldn't resist. Jemma just hoped nothing would go wrong while they indulged in the needs of their bodies. Luckily Daisy's lips, and then her tongue, made it harder for Jemma to think about everything that could go wrong, or indeed anything at all, and she just became so lost in kissing her girl crush, who apparently wanted her just as badly, if not more.

That was proven not only with the words that Daisy just confessed, but with every little touch that she gave Jemma from that moment on, which was particularly overwhelming during the kiss. Although when Daisy broke it in favour of kissing Jemma's neck it was still pretty overwhelming to feel the former Skye sliding her hands all over her body, paying special attention to her boobs and bum. Then all of a sudden Daisy was pulling off her clothes, and while Jemma was initially hesitant to comply she soon relaxed and helped, placing her clothing strategically underneath her so she wasn't laying directly on the sand. The sand would still probably get everywhere, but that was a problem for later.

For now Jemma's main problem was crying out loudly as Daisy kissed her way down to her tits so she could take a nipple into her mouth. After sucking on that for a little bit she moved to the other breast, and then back and forth for quite a while, taking each nipple into her mouth in turn so she could lick and suck them. Meanwhile her hands dealt with whichever one wasn't receiving attention from her mouth, and cupping the other more firmly into her mouth, and occasionally reaching up to cover Jemma's mouth when she cried out particularly loudly. Which was good, because it was very, very hard not to frequently do that, especially as Jemma was anticipating what happened next.

It took longer than she was expecting, and would have liked, given where they were, and just how badly she now wanted this, but eventually Daisy started kissing her way down her stomach until she was in between Jemma's legs. Legs which quickly spread to give Daisy all the access she needed, and maybe a little more, and yet still Daisy teased her by not immediately licking her. Which was enough to get a whimper of frustration out of Jemma, and she looked down in annoyance at her friend who had the audacity to glare up at her. Then just as she opened her mouth to scold Daisy to hurry up Jemma found herself letting out the loudest cry so far as she finally got what she wanted, namely this wonderful girl's tongue touching her twat.

Daisy knew she should have probably covered Jemma's mouth when she did that, but selfishly she wanted to hear her crush crying out loudly for her. Also she just wanted to concentrate on savouring the act itself, and the taste of Jemma Simmons's pussy. She got to enjoy the latter pretty much the moment her tongue touched Jemma's cunt for the very first time, Daisy letting out a soft moan at the same time Jemma cried out loudly at the assault on her taste-buds. That moan was drowned out by Jemma's cry, which continued to be the case as Daisy slowly slid her tongue up Jemma's pussy lips, going from the bottom to the very top and then lingering at the cute little clit she found there.

She then repeated this process, albeit without touching Jemma's clit. Which in a way was difficult, because Jemma's cry got extra high-pitched when she touched her clit, but after waiting so long to do this the last thing Daisy wanted to do was rush it. Besides, more teasing would just make Jemma cum that much harder later. And Jemma certainly wasn't complaining. In fact she was doing the exact opposite, which probably wasn't a good thing given their surroundings, but Daisy just didn't have the heart to silence her as she adored each one of those cries, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure. Even when Jemma came to her senses and covered her mouth Daisy did her best to get more of those sounds out of the other girl. At least when she too came to her senses.

That took quite a long time because Daisy was just so overwhelmed by actually getting to do this to Jemma. To actually be able to go down on her best friend. Easily the best female friend she'd ever had. A girl she thought was 100% straight, although looking back that had more to do with truly believing Jemma was too good for her. Well, she was still too good for her, but Jemma actually felt the same way, which was literally mind blowing. As in Daisy literally thought she'd lost her mind when Jemma had kissed her, and ever since then she had been in such a state of overwhelming happiness really it was just her body going into business for itself, and she was just lucky Jemma seemed very happy about what she was doing.

Unless of course, it was all in her head. That this was just another one of her vivid dreams were Jemma returned her affections, and Daisy was moments away from waking up in her bed drenched with sweat and aching to cum. Or worse, waking up to find Jemma yelling at her for hitting on her at the worst possible time, and it was too late because she'd already decided to be with Fitz, and/or she never liked her in the first place. Or worse of all, she would wake up to find them both laying on the ground, still dying of dehydration and moments away from death, learning that she didn't even get to tell Jemma how she truly felt before the end. But no, Daisy was getting everything she'd ever wanted, and it was heaven.

Jemma was having a lot of the same thoughts, and just like Daisy they didn't really come until after she got use to the heaven which was her best female friend licking her pussy. She just couldn't believe this was happening, and was afraid that it wasn't, her mind coming up with millions of possibilities what could be alternatively happening her, most of them being horrific. Although she kind of liked the one where she was in heaven, because that meant that she would surely get to feel this ecstasy forever. Then again she wasn't sure how anyone could cope with having this forever, as she was aching for more within minutes, and she could only imagine what Daisy would be making her feel when she got it. Which of course made her wanted even more.

As much as Jemma almost immediately wanted to beg for more, at least when she was able to think coherently again, she ultimately concluded not too. After all, she had wanted this for so very long now, and she didn't want it to end so soon. Especially if they could have something real together. Then surely they would both want to be able to remember a long, drawn-out first time, in which both of them made love to the other. That would mean that Jemma would need to reciprocate, when she had very little idea how to do so. Which meant Jemma should be paying more attention to exactly what Daisy was doing to her. After all, it would be only fair. Also, Jemma really, really wanted to do it.

On occasion Jemma had fantasised what it would be like with a celebrity, or a pretty girl she had seen at work, and God, there were a lot of beautiful women in SHIELD. Women who were also terrifying, like Melinda May, Maria Hill and of course Natasha Romanoff, but that was just part of the appeal. The skilled older woman seducing her, having their way with her and then turning her into their little lesbian slut was very, very appealing. However Jemma would have never made the first move on them. Well, she had made the first move on Daisy, but she'd wanted to, and that was the difference. All those other women were just a fantasy, or a curiosity. Daisy was the one above all others she actually wanted.

The attraction had been instant, but it wasn't until she'd truly gotten to know the other girl that Jemma really started to want her badly. It was a cliché, but Jemma had fallen for the then Skye because of the person she was, not because of her gender. It just so happened that gender wasn't an issue for Jemma. No sleepless nights feeling guilty over her attraction because it wasn't the social norm, or for religious reasons, or anything like that. But she was the nerd girl, and Daisy was a bad girl who would surely never be interested in Jemma as anything other than a one time thing, or maybe not even that. And yet Jemma just couldn't let it go and had ended up pining for two long years.

Ironically her friend had been pining at the same time, and while initially when Daisy started eating her pussy Jemma wished that she'd had the nerve to actually say something a little sooner, maybe even ask the then Skye out on a date during her first week at SHIELD, deep down Jemma knew it was for the best that they'd waited this long. The location certainly wasn't ideal, but the amount of time they had waited made finally getting what they wanted that much sweeter. And Jemma could do this safe in the knowledge that this really meant something to Daisy. The same thing that it meant to her. That this wasn't just a casual hook up. It was love.

That feeling, as much as Daisy beginning to brush against her clit again with every swipe of her tongue, and even lingering on it, was enough to push Jemma into taking the hand away from her mouth and whimpering, "Please Daisy, mmmmm, ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God! Oh Daisy! Make me cum! Please? OH GOD!"

As soon as she let out a sound which seemed too loud Jemma quieted herself again and hoped Daisy would give her what she so desperately needed, but she didn't. No, in an incredibly frustrating move Daisy just continued her gentle pussy licking, driving Jemma crazy in a bad way this time. Didn't Daisy realise just how badly they were pushing their luck? What other predators might be out here? Or unforeseen variables caused by the sound of her voice? What did Daisy want her to do, risk their lives for an orgasm? Jemma couldn't. She wouldn't. Then Daisy took her clit into her mouth, and things just became too much for the poor scientist. So, as soon as she regained the ability to speak, Jemma took the hand away from her mouth again and gave Daisy what she seemingly wanted.

Namely Jemma begging shamelessly, "Ohhhhhhh please, please make me cum! Mmmmm, fuck me, please fuck me hard, oh God! Oh Daisy. Daisy! Please Daisy, I need it. I need to cum! Ooooooh fuck! I need it, please, ooooooh, please, mmmmm, fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Mmmmm, make me cum all over your beautiful face, ohhhhhh fuck, and in your mouth, ooooooh, your wonderful little mouth, oh Daisy! Daisy! DAISY! TONGUE FUCK ME DAISY, TONGUE FUCK ME HARD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDD DAISSSSSSYYYYYYY!"

Even though it was infuriating to have to raise her voice under the circumstances it was worth it for the incredible feeling of Daisy's tongue entering her cunt, and Jemma wasn't sure she could have taken such a thing without crying out loudly. She then continued to cry, gasp, whimper and even scream at an ever increasing volume as Daisy literally started to tongue fuck her, just like Jemma had begged her to do, resulting in the most powerful orgasm of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Daisy prove just how skilled she was at this by effortlessly making Jemma cum more than she ever thought possible. And harder.

Just before she lost the ability to think coherently Jemma wondered how she had lasted so long without cumming, concluding that Daisy must have been giving her just enough not to push her over the edge, proving just how skilled the other girl was at this. Then she wondered how on earth she'd ever denied herself this incredible pleasure, and then for a moment she worried about how she was possibly going to return the favour. Then her big noisy brain was turned off and she just became a happy little writhing mess, screaming Daisy's name over and over again regardless of who might hear. God, she hoped it was the right name.

Daisy had known that it would take Jemma some time to use to her new name, that it would take everyone some time, including her. Although was a little annoying when they had been wondering in the wilderness, but this more than made up for it as Jemma was screaming her new name, her true name, over and over again, and each time it sent a tingle of delight through her entire body. Especially as Jemma was abandoning her concerns about alerting someone else, or something else, to her position. And in that moment Daisy almost like the idea of someone or something finding her pleasuring this wonderful woman. Then again, she was so lost in this act she probably wouldn't notice, which would be very bad.

When she had initially started licking Jemma's pussy Daisy had tried to paid attention to her surroundings, but her best friend's pussy cream had just been so yummy and Jemma's cry so captivating that Daisy had been consumed by it. And the sounds of Jemma's screams and the taste of the other girl's cum was just too much. Daisy couldn't possibly focus on anything else, those things quickly consuming her. Especially the taste of Jemma's cum, which was somehow even better than she had thought it would be, even after finding out just how yummy her cunt was pre-orgasm. But the second Jemma's cum hit her taste-buds Daisy went berserk.

Wrapping her mouth tightly around Jemma's entrance Daisy did her best to swallow every drop of that precious liquid. The first time she tried she succeeded, but when it was all gone she rammed her tongue back inside her friend and fucked her to another orgasm, and that time she just couldn't pull out her tongue fast enough. And there was probably more of it. Which was definitely the case for the later climaxes. That and Jemma started frantically thrusting her cunt up into Daisy's face, which Daisy loved, but it made swallowing cum harder. Although at least any cum she didn't swallow ended up on her face, which was almost just as hot, especially as it meant she could maybe get it later.

Desperately wanting to give Jemma the full experience Daisy eventually removed her mouth from the other girl's pussy just to replace it with her fingers, first one and then two inside her friend while beginning to lick and suck at her clit. Clearly it became too much for poor Jemma, and she passed out soon after that. Which was extremely disappointing for Daisy, as there was so much she wanted to do. Or just continue tongue fucking her friend, that would be good too. But as she wasn't interested in fucking an unconscious body Daisy crawled upwards, gently taking Jemma into her arms and then just staring lovingly at the sleeping form of the woman she loved.

Then after a few long minutes Jemma stirred and mumbled, "Daisy?"

"Shhhh." Daisy soothed, rubbing Jemma's back, "You've had a long day."

"No." Jemma protested, forcing herself awake and then adding more boldly, "We've both had a long day, and you need a turn."

"No, I..." Daisy quickly trailed off as Jemma slid her hand down her stomach until it was just over her womanhood, causing her to moan softly in anticipation.

"What was that?" Jemma teased with a grin, before adding, "Of course, if you don't want too..."

"No! I do, I just... I just don't want you to exert yourself." Daisy panted as Jemma's hand moved lower.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Jemma teased as her hand finally made contact with Daisy's cunt, "But I've been dreaming about... doing bad girl shenanigans with you since the first day we met, and that's what I'm going to do, even it has to be in this horrible place."

Jemma then quickly kissed Daisy so she could somewhat soften the inevitable cry which escaped her friend's lips. She wasn't sure how successful she was in that, but Jemma was definitely successful in gaining enough strength to finish what she started, even if she was running on adrenaline rather than real strength. It felt like it would be enough though, just as long as she kept kissing Daisy. Although just to be on the safe side Jemma started out slow, both in the kiss and the way that she touched Daisy. God, she wished she had the strength to worship Daisy's body properly, and just as soon as she regained the strength, and the nerve, she would return the favour. She promised herself that. For now though, she just gently rubbed Daisy's cunt while gently kissing her.

Each stroke of her fingertips ended with a lingering touch to Daisy's clit, which seemed almost painfully engorged, and the other girl was just so intoxicatingly wet Jemma both wanted to continue doing this forever, and to give her new lover satisfaction right away. Ultimately it was the way Daisy was whimpering into her mouth which made up her mind, and Jemma pushed a finger into Daisy's pussy. She did it slowly and gently to try not to make her friend cum too soon, not out of cruelty, but because she wanted her eventual climax to be half as intense as the ones Daisy had just given her. However even just having Jemma inside her for the first time was enough to send Daisy over the edge at that point.

It was a feeling Jemma could definitely sympathise with, and she too found it overwhelming to be inside of Daisy, especially after it had just been vice versa, albeit arguably in the more intense way. Although as overwhelming as that was for Jemma being able to do it again and again was almost enough to make her cum. Which probably wasn't down to a skill on her part, but just how wind up Daisy was at this point, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Daisy came again, and again, and again from Jemma relentlessly fingering her, gently at first, but quickly picking up the speed to giving her everything she had. Which wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

Sadly Jemma Simmons was no superhero, and she was already running on fumes, meaning that ultimately she was forced to stop long before she wanted too, and much sooner than Daisy deserved. But instead of being upset about this Daisy gave her a happy smile, then firmly grabbed Jemma's hand so she could pull those fingers out of her own cunt and then bring them up to pushed them into her own mouth. Oh God, Daisy sucked her own cum and pussy cream from Jemma's fingers, which was enough to make the scientist whimper with delight. Then Daisy kissed her again gently, allowing Jemma a lingering taste, before this time insisting on the rest which both of them so thoroughly needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons had been stranded on another planet for about two weeks now. Or at least they were pretty sure it was two weeks. Daisy's phone was completely dead, because yeah, she had zero self-control, while Jemma refused to turn hers on for something trivial like what day it is, or what time. Which meant they were now sleeping when they were tired, and eating only when they couldn't stand it any more. What were they eating? What else but the creature that initially tried to eat them, Daisy using her powers to tear it's arms off one by one before finally pulling out the body. No matter how long they cooked it the thing didn't taste good, but it kept them alive. Only, now it was gone, and they were out of food and were getting increasingly desperate.

If it had just been one of them alone here it would probably be hell, and in a way it still was, but in a weird way it was also like heaven. Why? Because Daisy had finally admitted how she felt about Jemma, and Jemma had returned those feelings, meaning they were now together, and trying to figure out what that meant. Doing that without any interruptions, as there wasn't anyone else seemingly on this planet, was very freeing, and they were having outdoor sex constantly. Although they also just held each other and talked about their lives, growing closer than ever before now there were no more secrets between them and they could truly be honest with each other. Which almost made up for the fact that Daisy didn't think she'd ever be free from the sand covering her body.

While part of Daisy was sad to leave their love nest it stood to reason that if one place like this existed there would be another, as Jemma had pointed out. Or a group of angry aliens who would be furious at Jemma and Daisy for eating their friend/pet/whatever that was back there, as Daisy had happily pointed out. Whatever the case they were now out of options, and already dangerously running low on water given they had only been able to take a little via the makeshift bottles Daisy had created from the alien creature's bones. And Daisy trying to be good and not complain, and stay silent and conserve their energy like Jemma had said, but it wasn't exactly in her nature, and ultimately she just couldn't help herself.

"Do you think we should turn back?" Daisy asked after what felt like an eternity of silence, quickly adding, "It's just that this is getting us nowhere, and this is our last chance to turn back and pick another direction."

"If we do that we'll just end up being even more hungry by the time we get back and pick a direction." Jemma said dismissively, before sighing and further explaining, "I know it's frustrating Daisy, but our best shot is just to keep going. If you need a break, we can stop and have one, but it could literally mean the difference between life and death, and there are so many variables I don't know which one is better."

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough of that." Daisy scolded, gently pulling Jemma into her arms, "We'll get through this Jem. I know we will."

"You don't know that." Jemma pointed out softly.

"I was right last time." Daisy reminded her with a grin.

They both knew it could be different this time, but they also both knew they needed hope right now, not to dwell in their sorrows. So they just exchanged a smile and spent a few more hours just like that, pushing themselves to the limit physically and mentally. Then just like last time all hope seemed to be lost, they found salvation of a sort. Only this time it wasn't a big inviting open ball of water, but what looked to be a spaceship which was much more foreboding. Which was why despite how tired they were they approached the seemingly crashed vessel cautiously, and then were just as cautious when it came to searching the ship.

"There's no one here." Daisy pointed out the obvious again while being the first to break the silence, "But I'm not sure that's a good thing, or a bad thing."

"For now, it's a good thing." Jemma announced, holding up a box, "Military rations. They won't taste much better than the creature, but it will keep us alive."

"What about water?" Daisy pushed hopefully.

"Plenty, and better." Jemma grinned, revealing that she had been hiding a bottle of wine behind her back.

"Oh hell yeah!" Daisy exclaimed enthusiastically, before laughing, "Jemma, I could kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" Jemma grinned flirtatiously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Agents of SHIELD** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Jemma wasn't sure she'd have been able to flirt so boldly with another woman, and certainly not with Daisy, before this unique couples holiday. Then again there was something about being totally alone which allowed her to be more bold than usual. Especially as it always led to a reward, in this case the happy smile on Daisy's face, followed by the other girl closing the distance between them and giving her a soft, loving kiss. From there Daisy briefly took a few more patrols of the ship in and outside of it, not quite believing their luck, while Jemma broke out some real food out of their supplies to celebrate the momentous occasion.

She didn't dare to give them a big portion, but even the small amount they did have was the best meal either of them had had in ages. Honestly it felt like the best meal Jemma had ever had, even though she knew that wasn't true, simply because it had been so long. Likewise the cheap wine tasted better than it ever had, Jemma so grateful that somehow this was not just a crashed spaceship, but a spaceship from Earth. Maybe even the future, given the things she found there, albeit not from a too distant future. But that was a discovery for tomorrow. For now Jemma was more than satisfied sharing a bottle of wine and a few laughs with her girlfriend. Assuming that's what Daisy was now.

"So, are you enjoying our second date?" Daisy teased.

"Second?" Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, second." Daisy grinned, before clarifying, "I'm counting our squid monster dinner as our first."

"Ewww, no. That totally doesn't count." Jemma protested.

"That totally counts." Daisy argued, quickly pointing out, "I mean, I know the food was terrible, the seats were uncomfortable, and the view was kind of dull, but the company couldn't be beaten."

"Awww." Jemma smiled.

"Besides, I've had worse first dates." Daisy quipped.

"Me too." Jemma chuckled, before quickly adding, "But it still doesn't count. I want a real first date, in a nice restaurant. Maybe after a movie. Assuming, you want that."

"Was there anything about my love confession which made you think otherwise?" Daisy teased.

"No." Jemma blushed, "But... I don't know. Some people, they romanticise the idea of being with someone, and their goal becomes that person, and they just assume everything will work out. But maybe it isn't everything they thought. Maybe they'd find the reality disappointing, or-"

"You could never be disappointing." Daisy interrupted, "You're amazing."

Jemma smiled bashfully, and then quipped, "Says the girl with superpowers."

"Yes, she does." Daisy grinned proudly, "And your superpower is your big brain, and being a sexy little nerd."

Again Jemma smiled bashfully, and quipped, "Says the hacker."

"Yeah, I guess that makes us both sexy nerds." Daisy giggled, before realisation hit, "Wait, were you talking about Fitz? When you said some people?"

"Yes, and no." Jemma admitted, "I think Fitz is in love with the idea of me, of us, but I'm not sure he's thought it through, and I'm not sure it would work."

"And you're worried I feel the same way?" Daisy finished for her.

"I'm worried you like the idea of me." Jemma said softly.

"Do you wanna know why I want this to be a second date?" Daisy asked softly after a brief pause, "It's because, to me, we've been kind of dating for two years. Just think about it, we went through the whole getting to know you stage, grew closer as time went on, and now I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I don't want too. So I just want us to be officially dating already so I can call you my girlfriend, even if it's just in my head. And I know it's too soon to throw around the G-word like that, because in reality this is really so new, but I just... want it. I want you Jemma. And not some perfect version of you I dreamed up, but the real girl I've gotten to know over the past few years."

There was a pause, and then Jemma compromised, "How about we make this our third, or fifth, date? Our first was your death bed confession. The second, and probably a lot more than that, was that horrible squid dinner. And this is at least our third, if not fifth?"

"Oooooh, I like that." Daisy grinned, before wiggling her eyebrows, "Especially because everybody knows what happens on the third date."

"What? Sex?" Jemma giggled, "It's a little late for that."

"No. We're both women Jemma. That means sex on the first date, and then it's moving in together on the third." Daisy teased.

"Well, since we've been living together for two years for work, and we now have to out of necessity, how about something else for this milestone?" Jemma offered.

"Anal?" Daisy joked just to make Jemma blush. At least this time.

"I, I meant we could be official." Jemma stammered and blushed, before summoning up all her courage and then asking, "Daisy Johnson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Daisy exclaimed happily, getting up so she could grab Jemma's face and kiss her before grinning, "As long as your mine."

"Sounds fair." Jemma grinned. They then simultaneously leaned in for a kiss, which was initially slow, gentle, and sweet, then when Daisy tried to intensify it Jemma pulled back with a gasp, "Daisy, the food."

"Screw the food, I want you now." Daisy softly growled.

"We only have so much. We can't waste it." Jemma protested, before quickly making a point she knew Daisy couldn't argue with, "Besides, given the way things have been going, you're going to need your strength for our bad girl shenanigans."

"Is that right?" Daisy raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Well..." Jemma blushed, "I'm certainly going to need it."

"True." Daisy conceded, staring at Jemma thoughtfully for a few long seconds, before grabbing her plate and bringing it over to where Jemma was sitting, and then sitting down in her new girlfriend's lap.

"Daisy! What are you doing?" Jemma laughed.

"I'm feeding you. Like in those cheesy romantic movies you secretly love." Daisy grinned, thinking nothing of using her own fork to bring some food up to Jemma's mouth.

"You're just as bad." Jemma grumbled, before allowing Daisy to feed her.

It was a little awkward because while they were the same size Daisy was maybe a little heavier, if only for her slightly larger curves and the muscles she had slowly gained by training with Melinda May. Not that Jemma would dare point that out. Well, maybe by accident, but luckily her mouth was filled with food when she thought of it, and Daisy was being cute, so she was kind of distracted. Besides, the weight was nothing that Jemma couldn't handle, especially to make this cute moment last longer. So she just continued to let Daisy feed her for a few long minutes, even getting to repay the favour a few times in the process, until the food was gone, at which point Daisy dragged her to the nearest bedroom.

The fact that there was no sign of the crew and a large supply of rations was extremely unsettling, and almost a guarantee that they weren't alone on this planet, but that was something they could worry about another day. For now it was just as important to Jemma as it was to Daisy that they indulged in the needs of their bodies, and while she had needed to insist that they satisfied their need for food, drink and a little rest first Jemma now was more than prepared to satisfy a different need. One she'd had ever since meeting Daisy if she was being honest, and after allowing Daisy to take control of things during their first time Jemma was very much determined to take over now. Something which Daisy was surprisingly willing to let her do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Daisy was also concerned by the fact that the ship and it's contents proved that there might be a threat on this planet which wasn't hiding in water, which was why she was good to wait until they were locked inside some sleeping quarters before she tried to remove Jemma's clothes. Of course it certainly wasn't going to stop her from fucking her new girlfriend. Nothing would. Although she was surprised when that normally sweet and innocent girlfriend pushed her hand away in favour of starting with Daisy's clothes, before insisting on removing her own without any help. She then pushed her down on the uncomfortable bed, jumped on top of her and kissed her again.

They had been kissing throughout the abrupt removal of their clothes, something they were clearly both practised in as they had been doing it ever since they had started hooking up, something Daisy certainly wasn't complaining about right now as their naked bodies were pressed against each other. Hell, if there was a change of clothes around here she would happily rip up some of their things in a hurry to get naked again. Provided that Jemma allow her, because Jemma was being very demanding right now, and Daisy loved it. She always thought Jemma would be a pure bottom if she swung that way, but certainly the idea of being topped by her was very appealing.

So Daisy happily let it happen, even if at first it was only Jemma controlling the kissing and removal of her clothes. And of course, literally being on top. Then Jemma moved down to her neck, lingering there are for a frustratingly long time without allowing her hands to wonder, or more to the point allowing Daisy's hands to wander. Then after being to gently slide her hands over Daisy's body Jemma started kissing her way downwards, eventually working her way up one boob, wrapping her lips around a nipple and gently sucking on it. Which of course had Daisy crying out loudly and arching her back, followed by whimpers, cries and moans as Jemma not only continued sucking but swirled her tongue around that nipple.

After maybe a minute of concentrating on just that nipple Jemma slowly made her way to the other, kissing down one boob and up the other first before repeating the process with that other nipple. Jemma then went back and forth like that, initially spending plenty of time pressing gentle pecks to Daisy's tits along the way, before eventually phasing that out in favour of going straight from one nipple to the other, which Daisy very much approved of. Although not as much as Jemma bringing her hands into the mix, pushing whichever breast she was working on into her mouth while caressing the other. Which was heaven at first, but lasted way too long for Daisy's liking.

Eventually Daisy even whimpered, "Please Jem, mmmmm, lower. I need that hot mouth of yours lower baby. Please, ohhhhhhh, oh please, you know what I need. Please give it to me. Please Jemma, ooooooh, eat me! Eat my pussy, oh fuck, eat it good! Yessssssss, that's it, lower, lower, lower, oh fuck! Oooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

Jemma was extremely tempted to tease Daisy to the point of madness, which the Inhuman had done to her on more than one occasion over the past few blissful days, but she decided there would be plenty of time for that later. Ideally when she was giving the other girl a lot more pleasure. So Jemma obediently went lower, not that it stopped Daisy complaining of course. In fact Jemma punished her for it by lingering on her tight little stomach, even pausing to lick Daisy's bellybutton teasingly before finally settling in between her legs. And even then she spent a few long seconds kissing Daisy's thighs before going in for the kill.

As she was leaning in Jemma briefly regretted not saving the very first time she licked Daisy's pussy for this special occasion. Especially now they were in an actual bed, albeit not a very comfortable one. But that would have meant going days without eating Daisy's pussy, and after two long years of being denied that treat Jemma just couldn't help herself. Especially when she found out from fingering it, and then sucking her fingers clean, that Daisy was even more tasty than she ever imagined. Besides it would have been rude to continuously refuse to return the favour in the vague hope that they would find themselves in a bed again.

So over the past few days Daisy and Jemma had been living with their faces between each other's legs, taking then time to get to know each other and what they liked, something which Jemma reminded herself she firmly pressed the tip of her tongue against the bottom of Daisy's pussy and started slowly sliding it upwards. Only too happy to prove Jemma's point Daisy cried out loudly in pleasure just from that gentle touch, followed by a long moan as Jemma concluded the lick. Which Jemma was proud to say, or think as the case may be, was a very common occurrence whenever she started to lick Daisy's pussy. Which again was proven as Jemma made Daisy cry out, moan and whimper as she repeated the process, licking Daisy's pussy with a slow, steady rhythm.

Those were the kind of sounds which Jemma had been living for ever since their first time, which would have been the case regardless of where it happened, but more so in this awful place when she had little else to live for. Then of course there was the taste, which was even better than Jemma had imagined it would be, and she had imagined it being pretty amazing, pretty frequently if she was being honest. Which might be why the sex between them was always so good, because they had both wanted this, and now they finally had it. Which certainly made Jemma cherish every moment of this, and made her glad there had been such a build up.

Daisy loved build up as much as the next girl, but Jemma tended to overdo it, which was the story of their relationship. Sure, if she had pushed the girl into the nearest bathroom or storage closet and fingered her right after meeting her like Daisy would have liked they wouldn't have the intense connection they now had, but going two whole years without fucking had just been painful. Which was the same for the build up Daisy had received just now from Jemma, especially considering they had been wandering the wilderness for days without touching each other. God, they'd barely kissed in the name of saving their energy, and now finally Jemma's head was in between her legs again Daisy was surprised she didn't cum right away.

With a little fingering, or maybe even just a little more attention to her clit, Daisy could probably cum, initially she was disappointed that Jemma didn't get straight to the good stuff like that. But she knew that wasn't in Jemma's nature, and it was hard to complain when she knew it would just mean that her eventual orgasms would be that much harder and frequent. It was also hard to complain when Daisy had Jemma's tongue gently caressing her cunt over, and over, and over again in the most exquisite pussy licking she'd ever had. Well, second only to the very first time that Jemma Simmons had gone down on her, but obviously that wasn't saying a lot.

That particular memory put a smile on Daisy's face, and almost certainly always would. Jemma had been too exhausted after their first time together and had fell asleep right away in Daisy's arms, leaving Daisy just to stare lovingly at her for a few moments before she joined her in sleep. During that time Daisy tried to remain positive, but she'd had the creeping feeling that Jemma would freak out during the 'morning after' phase, even if there was no telling what time of day it would be, and insist what they had done was a mistake. But then when Daisy woke up she found Jemma's mouth around one of her boobs and sucking it gently, which was a far more positive sign then she had been expecting.

After she had woken up Jemma confessed she'd been hoping to wake her with a pussy licking, and Daisy had laughed and told her 'don't let me stop you', but she thought she had. That Jemma would be too embarrassed to continue her original plan, but Daisy had been wrong. So wonderfully wrong. Oh yes, sweet little Jemma Simmons had finished crawling down her body with surprising and intoxicating confidence and then started lapping away at Daisy's pussy, and didn't stop until she made her cum. Most of the day had then been spent having sex, easily making it one of the best days of Daisy's life, along with the day before where she confessed her feelings for Jemma only for those feelings to be reciprocated.

This day in turn would be right up there, because now it was official, they were dating. They were girlfriends. Daisy was Jemma's girlfriend, and Jemma was hers. Which of course echoed in Daisy's happy mind throughout the pussy licking, and made every single lick that much more intense. So much so that Daisy felt the urge to beg for more much sooner than usual, and although she fought it with every tiny bit of restraint that she had she was only fighting the inevitable. In the end it was only the fact that this was their first time as girlfriends which allowed Daisy to hold out a decent amount, although it was also the reason she happily started begging.

"Please, more." Daisy whimpered, "Oooooooh Jemma, mmmmm, please baby, I need more. I need more, ohhhhhh yessssssss, more of your little tongue on my clit! Yesssssss, tongue my clit, oh God! Oh my God Jemma, that's so good, sooooo goooooodddddd, oh baby, I love you. Oh yeah, you're so good to me Jemma. Such a good girlfriend. Ooooohhhhhh yeeeeeessssss, lick me just like that, oh fuck!"

It was extremely hard for Daisy, but to her credit she managed to avoid begging to cum for quite a while. Admittedly that was because the increased attention to her clit was distracting, especially when Jemma took it into her mouth and sucked on it almost hard enough to make Daisy cum, but not quite. However it was also just nice to get more attention, and Daisy was truly satisfied by for a few long glorious minutes. Of course the inevitable need to cum returned stronger than ever, and ultimately Daisy just couldn't take it any more. Not when she had her new girlfriend, Jemma Simmons, between her legs and worshipping her cunt with her wonderful little tongue.

So Daisy cried out, "Please Jemma, make me cum! I need to cum baby, ooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, OH JEMMA!"

Luckily it seemed Jemma had decided that she had teased her enough, because almost immediately she pushed her tongue inside her. Which was when Daisy realised she was wrong, Jemma was still in the mood to tease her, just in other ways. Namely by sliding her tongue into her just slowly enough to keep her from cumming, although it was very touching go, as was just having Jemma resting her tongue inside her, both women savouring that fact before she officially began the tongue fucking by beginning to thrust it in and out of her. Jemma obviously tried to keep it slow to prevent Daisy from cumming, but it was just too much and she went over the edge of the kind of powerful climax that Jemma had effortlessly given her right from the start.

That climax was quickly followed by another and another and another which if possible made Daisy fall even more in love with Jemma Simmons. Something she tried to tell this whole horrible planet, or at least this whole ship, as she screamed with the pure ecstasy she was feeling. Unfortunately given her powers Daisy had to make sure she didn't lose complete control and hurt her lover, but she let go as much as she dared, and eventually she even started grinding herself against Jemma's face. Which made it hard for her to breathe, especially as she pushed her face down into her cunt, but it was nothing her girl couldn't handle.

Jemma knew that was coming, as it was something Daisy nearly always did when she went down on her, but thankfully she left her alone initially, making it easier for the scientist to swallow the hacker's girl cum. Which she had got better at thanks to all that practice she'd had recently with Daisy, which was coming back to her so easily now. Which was why of course she had made the other girl cum so easily in the first place. That, and it had been days without satisfaction, and just being around each other had the same effect on Daisy as it had on Jemma. All of which resulted in a lot of girl cum for Jemma to swallow, and she was proud to report she got most of it. At least at first.

The first time was particularly easy, because while Jemma had been trying to prevent Daisy from cumming right away it wasn't at all surprising that she went over the edge and the scientist was ready for it, pulling her tongue out of the hacker immediately and wrapping her mouth firmly around her lover's entrance so she could swallow everything Daisy had to give her. As soon as Daisy's first climax subsided Jemma shoved her tongue back inside of her and fucked her with it to another orgasm. Not that it took very long. She then repeated the process over and over again, albeit each time more girl cum escaped her hungry mouth. But that was okay, because it was covering her face, meaning it was likely she would get it later. Or at least it would remind her how good she could please her new girlfriend.

Occasionally Jemma was able to eventually replace her tongue with a couple of fingers while moving her mouth up to Daisy's clit, partly to give her tongue a little rest, and partly out of variety, but mostly to make sure the other girl came as much and as hard as possible. And so that she could keep being the main reason that happened. But like almost always Daisy switched from being mostly still and keeping a loose grip on the back of Jemma's head to grinding her against her face and pushing it deep into her cunt. Which was incredibly hot, but now Daisy was in control, and Jemma was barely getting any girl cum, or oxygen for that matter. Instead she just had to hold on and wait for Daisy to be done with her.

As usual just as Jemma was really beginning to feel faint from lack of oxygen she was yanked away from Daisy's pussy, and barely given a few seconds to recover before she was pulled up into a heated kiss. In fact this time she wasn't even given a few seconds to breathe before hungry lips were pressed against her own, and shortly after that a tongue pushing into her mouth. Thankfully then Daisy pulled back to kiss and lick her own cum off of Jemma's face, giving her a much needed reprieve, but it wasn't long before she was being kissed again, although this time she did a much better job of fighting back. Daisy went back and forth between kissing her lips and face, before pulling back ever so slightly and beaming happily at her.

"God I needed that." Daisy confessed.

"I could tell." Jemma quipped.

"Although not as badly as I now need to say thank you." Daisy grinned wickedly.

"Thank away." Jemma said challengingly, if a little hoarsely.

When Daisy had pulled Jemma up she had also pulled her on top of her, and surprisingly she kept her there throughout their latest round of kissing. She quickly changed this of course, Daisy flipping them over so she could be on top while pressing a hand to Jemma's thigh and slowly pushing it upwards until she reached her pussy. Of course by that time Daisy had been kissing her again, this time pressing her lips to Jemma's neck, probably so she could hear Jemma gasp, moan and cry out as she was intimately touched. Especially when Daisy's hand came into contact with her needy cunt, at which point Jemma let out some extra loud sounds of pleasure.

She continued to do so as Daisy spent a few long seconds just rubbing her pussy lips before pushing a finger slowly into Jemma's pussy and then sliding it in and out. Daisy was far from the only one affected by getting exactly what she wanted, and then having to go cold turkey for a few days. Hell, Jemma had secretly wanted to jump Daisy as soon as they reached the ship, but she was glad they had done the right thing and taken the time, which meant the satisfaction that they were receiving was that much more satisfying. Which was also why Jemma also appreciated the initial slow and gentle treatment, even if it felt like she could take a lot more, a lot quicker.

Eventually though she got another finger, and then another, and then surprisingly another. There was quite a gap in between fingers, Daisy even speeding up the fingering for a little while before adding another digit, making sure every part of this process was extremely pleasurable for Jemma. Daisy even rubbed her clit with her thumb after pushing a fourth finger inside of Jemma, which was good because that was more than she'd ever taken before. Which was good, it really was, but also stretched her like never before. Oh well, at least that was it, right? Wrong, Daisy slid her thumb alongside her fingers, and then pushed forwards, with startle Jemma into breaking their latest kiss.

"Daisy!" Jemma exclaimed with a blush, but she was interrupted before she could say anything else.

"Is this too much?" Daisy asked cautiously.

Jemma briefly hesitated, before admitting, "No."

"Good." Daisy smiled softly, "Do you think you can take more?"

Which really made Jemma blush, but after thinking about it briefly she admitted, "Theoretically... yes. The vagina was designed to stretch. It's just, well..."

"Yours has never been stretched as much?" Daisy offered with a wicked grin, before becoming very serious, "I get it. And we can just do this if you want. I could eat you out if this is making you uncomfortable. But, our first night together in our new home, as girlfriends? I just, I just wanted to make it special. You know? And I promised Jemma, I promise I'll make you cum extra hard, if you're up for it."

Jemma bit her lip, and after some brief debate nodded, "Okay."

She didn't like that Daisy basically used manipulative language to get her to say yes. Whether her girlfriend was aware of it or not was debatable, and maybe Jemma would check later, but she was sure Daisy thought she was doing her a favour, which ultimately pushed her into saying yes. That, and she just wanted to please the other girl. Which she did, given the wide smile which was on Daisy's face as she slowly starting pushing forwards until her knuckles were stretching her entrance. To Daisy's credit she then stopped and pulled back several times when it was clear Jemma wasn't ready, but she did eventually achieve full penetration, which left Jemma feeling completely speechless, and barely able to think. Then she lost that ability too when soon after she was made to cum gloriously hard.

Daisy knew she could probably handle this better, like talking to Jemma about it much later on, which was her original plan for this and other things. However on the spur of the moment she truly wanted to make this night extra memorable, and she could think of no better way than to fist Jemma Simmons. So that's exactly what she did, albeit as slowly and carefully as she could, making sure to get Jemma's permission before she went through with the actual act itself, even if she had pushed her halfway there first. Then when she pushed her entire fucking hand into Jemma Simmons's cunt Daisy made sure to give her new girlfriend a chance to get used to the sensation before she continued.

That didn't exactly make Daisy feel better about herself though, considering how loudly Jemma cried out in pain from being stretched like never before. She almost pulled her hand out of the other girl, when as if reading her mind Jemma gave her a warning look which told Daisy to remain still, so that was exactly what she did. Which was a very good thing, as Jemma's crying faded away into soft whimpers, the latter of which remained a mixture of pain and pleasure, but soon it became of pure pleasure when Daisy cautiously started pushing her hand back and forth. To try and make this easier on the other girl Daisy curled her fingers upwards to attack Jemma's G-spot and went back to kissing Jemma, albeit on her neck, with extremely positive results.

At first these results were simply Jemma crying out, whimpering and moaning in pure pleasure, but a lot sooner than Daisy was expecting the other girl came. Sweet little Jemma Simmons actually came on her hand, the mental stimulation of that practically making Daisy cum herself. After that it was easy to make Jemma cum again and again and again, Daisy slowly getting bolder as time went on to the point where she was pulling her fist out until her knuckles were stretching Jemma's cunt, and then punching her fist inside her as deep as she could push it. And through it all she kept kissing Jemma's neck, face and occasionally mouth, although she preferred to keep that last one free so she could hear those positive sounds.

Of course eventually Jemma whimpered something which sounded like 'no more' and Daisy immediately started to slow down, bringing the super smart girl down from her high. She then carefully removed her hand from Jemma's cunt and started to lick it clean, only for Jemma to join her. It took a while for that to happen, but Daisy was delighted when it did, especially as it cause them to move into another kiss after the fist was clean. Then as both felt exhausted they snuggled up together, Jemma pretty much falling asleep right away while Daisy forced herself to remain awake for as long as she could, because although there still wasn't any sounds of it, she wasn't convinced they were alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Agents of SHIELD** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Honey, I'm home!" Daisy called out loudly, "And I caught dinner!"

Daisy Johnson wasn't surprised there wasn't a reply. For one thing the ship was kind of big, and her girlfriend Jemma Simmons wouldn't necessarily hear her call out, or hear the big doors opening and closing, especially if she was where she expected to find her. Where she was almost always throughout the day. After all, Daisy was a superhuman, far more capable of hunting without having to worry about Jemma. Meanwhile Jemma was a scientist, and even with limited resources they had she'd done her best research on this forsaken planet they found themselves stranded on, the alien monsters that Daisy killed and bought back to see if they could be eaten safely, and of course trying to figure out a way for them to go home.

Honestly, Daisy had lost hope of ever finding a way home. After all, Jemma had been trying for about a year now, and unless circumstances changed she just didn't have the equipment to send them back, even if she could figure out how to do it. Although for Daisy it wasn't so much losing hope as finding it. True, life could be better. The water purification system Jemma had set up was far from perfect, their supplies were gone, and there was probably a limit to the alien creatures they could eat, which tasted horrible anyway. But all that was bearable because she had Jemma the way she'd always wanted, and she never got tired of the intimacy of it just being the two of them.

It was different for Jemma. She was going crazy without anyone on her intellectual level to talk too. She never said that of course, but Daisy could tell she wanted to talk science with a fellow scientist, someone like Fitz. And to be in a real lab again, with someone like Fitz. To have a conversation with someone other than Daisy, someone like Fitz. And maybe just Fitz. Because sure, Jemma had reassured her time and again that there was nothing between them. That she just didn't see him that way. But maybe that was before they had spent so much time apart, and now Jemma realised there was something there all along. Or maybe she would realise it if she saw him again. Which was a really petty and selfish thing to be afraid of, but Daisy just couldn't help it.

So she secretly loved coming home to find that Jemma hadn't made any progress again, because honestly Daisy was far more focused on making sure they could stay alive here, because hopefully this would be their life now. However instead of finding Jemma sulking somewhere in the ship, or on the bridge poring over her research, or dissecting her last catch, Daisy found her frantically checking the monitors as the machines went haywire. Well, this had happened a few times, and it was never anything good, Daisy fearing the worst, especially when she saw how her normally calm girlfriend was frantically pressing buttons and muttering to herself.

"Jemma!" Daisy exclaimed, rushing into the room and checking to see if her girl was okay, "What is it? Is it that thing? Is it back? God, I thought for sure I killed it last time."

"No!" Jemma exclaimed excitedly, glancing over her shoulder briefly, "Someone's trying to open a portal!"

"Oh!" Daisy mumbled, her heart sinking.

"This is it Daisy! I can feel it in my bones." Jemma grinned, returning her full attention to her machines, "We're going home. Oh my God, I can't believe we're finally going home."

Daisy gulped, and then despite trying not to she then cautiously pointed out, "It could be anything. We can't assume it's our people. We discussed this. It could be-"

Jemma suddenly turned around and cut Daisy off with a passionate kiss, and then told her, "It's them. Trust me. And trust you have nothing to worry about. I'm with you. I love you, with every fibre of my being. Now, give me a second to pinpoint the reading, and then let's go home and tell our friends all about us."

For a few seconds Daisy just blinked, and then she mumbled, "Okay?"

Jemma gave her another soft smile, return to her research, and then without turning around quipped, "But we're not telling them about our bad girls shenanigans on this planet."

"Awww, that's the best part of the story." Daisy quipped back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Ice cream!"

"My lab!"

"Cookies!"

"New reading material!"

"Cookie flavoured ice cream?"

"A nice bottle of wine!"

"A bubble bath! A real one, with candles, and soft music, and actual bubbles!"

"THE INTERNET!"

Jemma and Daisy exclaimed that last part in unison, which was the end of the long list of things they'd missed while stranded here, which they began to recite the closer they got to the portal. They only finished it when they were almost there, but when they got over the hill, their excitement, and their stomachs, turned as there was a figure standing between them and the portal. Initially Jemma tried to tell herself that it could be one of their friends waiting for them, but deep down she knew who it was. Or more accurately, what it was. It was the creature which had been stalking them this entire time, and it wasn't about to let them leave without a fight.

They had never actually seen the thing up close before, which turned out to be a blessing, as they had no choice but to head straight for it, and there was a bright light coming out of the portal, which gave them the best ever look at it. Before it had just been moving about in the shadows, and wailing, so much so at first Daisy had tried to reassure her it was simply their minds playing tricks on them. Jemma had told Daisy that mutual hallucinations were incredibly unlikely, and all but unheard of, making that the rare occasion that Jemma wished she was wrong. Because the thing was truly hideous, looking so much like a man, yet almost literally nothing but skin and bones, and so pale it looked like a literal corpse. Which of course, Daisy had to point out.

"I told you it was a Zombie." Daisy quipped.

Jemma rolled her eyes, "Zombies aren't real."

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell is that?" Daisy questioned dryly.

"It's just a scary looking alien." Jemma pointed out, before the creature let out a terrifying scream and began charging towards them.

Stepping in front of her girlfriend and putting her hands up, Daisy ordered, "Get to the portal! I'll cover you."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Jemma said forcefully.

"Jemma, please..." Daisy whined, just before she shot out a few warning beams of energy.

Initially that had been enough to scare the creature off, but it had become a lot more bold lately, and it seemed to know that this was it's last chance, otherwise they would escape it's clutches. Which honestly was far more terrifying than if it was simply a dumb beast. Which it further proved by avoiding the energy blasts and almost knocking Daisy off her feet. Luckily her SHIELD training allowed Daisy to back flip out of the way, Jemma simply running in the other direction. For better or for worse the creature then went after Daisy, perhaps out of sheer luck, or perhaps after recognising who was the real threat to it. Which was Jemma's chance to run for the portal like Daisy wanted her too, but she just couldn't abandon her girlfriend like that.

So for a few long seconds Jemma was just rooted to the spot, watching her girlfriend fighting for her life, Daisy at least able to give as good as she got, but she was clearly tired from walking and she took a few strikes to her beautiful face which made Jemma whence. Then Jemma looked around desperately for a way to help, before spotting a rock, grabbing it and slowly walking over to where the fight was going on. Luckily the creature was too preoccupied with Daisy to notice her, and ended up pinning Daisy down by the throat. Not that Jemma enjoyed watching her girlfriend getting the life strangled out of her by something which admittedly did look a lot like a Zombie, not that she was about to admit that, but it did give her a chance to help.

Daisy wondered if the creature had been holding back for this moment. Deliberately trying to lull her into a full sense of security, so that when it really mattered it could surprise her. Or perhaps desperation was giving it the fuel that it needed to get the upper hand. Either way, as long as she was able to give Jemma enough time to escape, that was all that mattered. Even if it meant becoming food for this creature. Then just when Daisy's exhaustion caught up with her and she thought she was done for something smashed the creature on the back of it's head, causing it to fall on top of her, and ironically almost knock her out. She then rolled it off of her and looked up at her saviour.

"Jemma! What the hell?" Daisy exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Jemma quipped sarcastically.

"You should be safe now." Daisy whined, "You should be home."

"I told you, not without you." Jemma insisted, kneeling down to help Daisy up. Then to end the argument, which they really, really didn't have time for, she quickly added, "Not without my girlfriend. I can't do this without you Daisy. I love you."

Despite herself Daisy smiled, and even though she knew Jemma was only saying it to stop the argument she couldn't help return the gesture, "I love you too."

"Then let's get out of here, together." Jemma insisted as the beast began to stir. Then she tried to help Daisy up, only for her lover to let out a sharp cry, prompting her to grumble, "You're hurt."

"I'll live." Daisy insisted, getting onto her feet with the help of her girl, "Let's just get to the portal."

Once they were on their feet they turned their attention to the portal, to find there was another figure standing in their way. Initially Daisy's heart sank as she thought it was another one of those creatures, which was very possible given she had explored such a small part of this planet, and if there was just a couple more of them then they would be done for. Hell, Daisy wasn't so sure she could take a second one of those things right now. God, she wished she was at full strength, then she could take on a whole pack of these creatures and save the girl like a proper superhero. Instead she was in danger of failing the most important person in her life, and dying on this nightmare world.

Then they got closer to find that the figure in front of them was attached to a rope, and holding out his hand for them to take. Because it wasn't another creature, it was someone here to rescue them. Finally! It, it was Fitz, who was screaming at them to hurry up. Which they did, even as they worried what exactly he had seen, as neither one of them wanted him to find out about them this way. Although it was a fleeting thought, as Jemma tried to then push Daisy into his arms, and them both through the portal, as the creature got up and ran at them again. But Daisy wouldn't let her, grabbing Jemma firmly so she tripped forward, knocking Fitz backwards in the process so that all three of them tumbled through the portal, which closed just as the creature was leaping towards it, which was really something out of a superhero movie.

There was a long pause, and then Fitz exclaimed, "I did it!"

"We're alive!" Jemma exclaimed.

It was probably extremely telling that Daisy and Jemma then fell into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly and crying, which lasted almost a full minute. They then of course took turns hugging Fitz, and the rest of their friends who were all surrounding them, while constantly glancing at each other and giving each other soft and encouraging smiles. It wasn't something they could stop, and came as naturally as breathing, but they were in a room full of spies, so some of them inevitably noticed. Thankfully Fitz didn't seem to be one of them, as he was far too busy hugging Jemma, kissing her face and whispering in her ear. Daisy tried not to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. This was by no means the time, but she definitely wanted to tell him about them as soon as possible. To tell all of them. Hell, she wanted to tell the world Jemma Simmons was her girlfriend, and they were home, so Daisy had never been happier.


End file.
